This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The mission of Biostatistical Support Unit (BSU) is to provide necessary support in statistical analyses including: experimental design, data collection, data management and data analyses;interpretation of results;and manuscript preparation for presentation and publication. The Unit is organized to ensure better biostatistics related services to investigators in environmental health, biomedical programs and other health related research centers at JSU. During its current reporting cycle the BSU has received its 2009-10 budget of $ 108,075. The Unit has recently upgraded its hardware including two new desktops, laptops, portable projectors and other electronic supplies. The SAS annual license has been renewed and we are in a process of acquiring new software such as, MATLABS, Neuroshell, Decisions Tools, etc. The Unit has been engaged in providing consulting services to RCMI investigators, CSET faculty, researchers and graduate students. The Unit has been vigorously engaged in an ongoing effort to improve its productivity and efficiency through creating a new business plan, conducting workshop, submission of new research proposals (3), publications (1, 2), presentations (2), overseeing current research projects (4) and developing new research projects (17) for graduate students in Biology and Environmental Science .